Different Dimensions
by NinjaU2death
Summary: Morgan and Beth's lives were normal. At least until a certain group of supposedly 'non-existant' Akatsuki decided to mess things up. Now they're stuck in Naruto. This is my first fanfic, so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter's morning, and two girls were walking through the local park. They were discussing the important things in life, such as school, ramen, anime and anything else that came to mind.

"WHY?" Beth asked. "WHY MUST ALGEBRA EXIST?"

"Because you're an idiot." That was the only reply from her best friend, Morgan.

"WHAT DOES ME BEING AN IDIOT HAVE TO DO WITH ALGEBRA EXISTING?!" Beth was in a rage. Morgan sighed. _Does it look like I know? _"In other news, have you seen the latest Shippuden episode?" Beth sighed in her usual, annoyed way.

"No. One word. Algebra. The bane of my existence…" She was about to go on about how much algebra sucked and how math sucked and being a ninja would be one million times better than doing math, when she stopped and stared at a tree nearby. Morgan, having tuned out in preparation for the onslaught of complaints, didn't notice. She only noticed after several steps. Morgan turned and looked around for her friend, who was just standing there. Doing nothing. _Okay… Weird level over nine thousand._

"BETH?! BAKA?! YOU 'KAY?"

"I don't know…" was the only reply. "I think I saw… Nah it's nothing…" They continued walking in silence.

_What did I see? Did I see what I thought I saw? Or am I watching too much Naruto? Or am I hallucinating? Did someone forget to tell me about a cosplay competition? It looked so real… _Beth was about to decideon the answers to the above questions when Morgan interrupted her

"What's wrong with you? You're quiet. Last time you were this quiet was when you had the flu. Are you sick? DO YOU NEED A DOCTOR?! **LISTEN TO ME BAKA!**"

"Huh? Sorry just thinking about what I thought I saw. " was the only reply.

"Okaaaay. What do think you saw?" Beth remained silent for a few more seconds. _Abnormal. What's happening?_

"Akatsuki." Morgan stopped dead in her tracks.

"DID SOMEONE FORGET TO TELL ME ABOUT A COSPLAY COMPETITION?!" _Crap! _Beth thought_. She's going to explode in 3…2…1... EVACUATE! _But the rage never came. Morgan was deep in thought.

"CRAP! SCHOOL!" goodbye deep thought. Hello rushing through a usually calm park. Even through the mad rushing, Beth and Morgan never stopped thinking about what was seen.

_God. I remember why Beth hates algebra. This stuff is even more boring than a filler episode. Except for that onetime there were a few good filler _episodes_ in Naruto. That dude with the lightning swords, in that place with the curry of life shop. What was his name again? Regia? Raiga? Something like that… _

"MORGAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

_Crap! Mr Ficken is on to me! _"Uhhh… I think so, sir."

"Make sure you are." He growled and turned back to the whiteboard. "and if X is equal to 38 the answer is what, Jane..?"

_Ugh. This sucks. _Morgan stared out of the window. _What if she did see what she actually saw what she saw? Is Naruto real? Is she insane for thinking that? Am I insane for thinking what she thought she saw may be true? Ugh, this hurts my head… _Morgan started signalling to Beth to wake up from her –most likely- Kakashi filled daze. Beth snapped out of it and started signalling back death threats. This continued for a good half hour until the bell went for fourth period. Beth was back in her daze as she moved to the Japanese room. Morgan headed in the opposite direction, as she had French.

The teacher was going on about how no one was paying attention, which no one was, especially during her rant. Beth shut her eyes and imagined a beautiful scene of Konoha in her mind. She woke up from her daze as a large bang was heard, accompanied by a large flash of light. Screams were heard, and the fire alarm sounded.

_THANK GOD! I WAS SO BORED IN THERE! _The class was single-filing out of the room to the evacuation area. Walking down the corridor with a loud speaker blaring.

"**STUDENTS PLEASE REMAIN CALM, THE POLICE AND FIRE DEPARTMENTS ARE ON THEIR WAY. REMAIN IN A SINGLE FILE AND BRISKLY WALK TO EVACUATION AREA." **Even the teachers ignored the latter instruction. Running was the usual form or transport in this situation. Suddenly, the class stopped. Beth who was at the end, and not wanting to be burnt to death by the fire that was nowhere near them, was annoyed. She stepped to the front of the class which had miraculously remained single file, and yelled at the teacher

"WHAT THE HELL, LADY? THERES ARE FIRE EVACUATION, WHY ARE WE STOPPING? GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Only then, did Beth look into the corridor in front of them. Standing there, in the middle of a hallway.

Itachi and Kisame.

Beth was bewildered. Either the Akatsuki was real, along with the rest of Naruto, or someone was a really good cosplayer. It turned out to be the former when Itachi activated his sharingan, turning black eyes to red. Beth screamed. This wasn't real. She was hallucinating. This is a dream. She fell asleep in algebra. This wasn't happening. This was impossible… She hoped it was impossible. No one else watched Naruto. They wouldn't know who they were. They didn't see the cold-hearted killers she saw.

Everyone else saw a fishy-shark blue person with a massive sword and a hottie with weird spinning red eyes.

Of course the weird shark person was enough to make most people scream. Some girls completely ignored Kisame of course, and went all fangirl over Itachi. Hell, who wouldn't.

Beth was screaming. Screaming in fear. Screaming because these two may kill her. They could kill her in a second. They could kill her before she registered it. She was shaking. Morgan's class came up behind Beth's and Morgan ran up. She saw the Akatsuki too. Morgan was screaming something and everyone turned around and ran the other way. Everyone except Beth was out of there.

"BETH MOVE YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!"

It was Morgan. Beth's body turn and ran without command. Running was futile, she knew, but you may as well try.

_Hey, you never know. Naruto may show up to save the day. Running may provide the chance for him to get here in time._

Beth turned and looked behind her. Straight into Itachi's eyes. That's when it was over. Beth was caught in a genjutsu, with no chance of escape. A second later, she dropped to the floor, with Morgan screaming for her to get up.


	2. Chapter 2

_It feels warm here. I feel sort of safe… _

Beth woke slowly, trying not to move too suddenly. Her eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the bright light above her. Looking around, she came to a realization.

_HOLY SHIT! IT LOOKS LLIKE AN ANIME! _Her surroundings made no sense.

_What do I remember? School… School… Fire alarm… ITACHI! But I remember what happened… Where am I…? It's not school… Is it the Akatsuki base? Nah, too bright and happy feeling… _The door slid open, and someone entered. Beth didn't turn and look; she was in too deep a thought.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Beth turned and looked at the owner of the voice.

Haruno Sakura.

_Okay… this is awkward… Crap crap crap… I'm going to fangirl! DAMN IT I HATE FANGIRLING!_

Silence filled the room.

"Am I insane?" Beth's eyes were filled with tears. "I mean, first it was a normal day at school, the I thought I saw the Akatsuki, and it probably was them, I go to school, then there's a fire alarm, and standing there is Itachi and Kisame! I mean, seriously what happened? How did I get here?! I'm in Naruto!"

"Actually you're not in Naruto you're in Konoha hospital…" Sakura was looking slightly dazed.

"Oh yeah! You probably didn't know you're an anime! And it's called Naruto. So I'm in the anime Naruto. The only thing inside the person Naruto is kyuubi!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

"Oh shit… I just let out an S-class secret… Umm… Surprise? Wait… WHEN DOES NARUTO GET BACK? IS HE BACK YET? I CAN STOP GAARA SORT OF DYING! And I can tell Kakashi about Obito's being alivings! Wait… that sentence made no sense… And I can stop Sasuke killing Itachi! I CAN DO EVERYTHING! So when is Naruto getting back… Um, Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura, upon hearing the girl screaming stuff out, and finding out Naruto has the kyuubi inside him, had fainted.

* * *

"So you're telling me, that you know everything about the Akatsuki, we're all in an anime based of Naruto, and you want to be a ninja?" Tsunade was feeling sick. "How can we be sure you're not an Akatsuki spy?"

Beth was thinking. _How to prove it… Um… _ "Naruto's first mission was technically not a mission? It was classified a B-rank solo missions. It was when he stopped Mizuki from getting the scroll of sealing to the pedo, I mean, Orochimaru. It was during this mission that Mizuki revealed that Naruto was the kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Now can you finally let me stop Gaara from sort of dying? Please?"

Tsunade pondered the situation. _I should let her speak. She may actually be telling the truth. _"Fine. Tell me everything you know!"

"Okay um… Itachi! Itachi isn't evil and he didn't kill his family just to test his strength. He did it under orders from the third, because the Uchiha were trying to overthrow the Hokage or something. But you already know that. The Akatsuki's leader isn't Pein isn't Tobi, or Uchiha Madara, that's who he said he was, but he's actually Uchiha Obito! Kakashi's supposedly dead team mate! He was saved by Uchiha Madara, but Obito came back to Konoha and saw Kakashi killing Rin. That's how Kakashi got the Mangekyo sharingan. Uh hey Tsunade-sama? Why does everyone faint? Damn I gotta find Kakashi, I know he's somewhere in Konoha!"

* * *

Beth had slipped through the window, and had been wandering around Konoha for the past hour or so. _DAMN IT PERVERT! WHERE ARE YOU?! _Just as this was screamed inside her head, a big blob of grey hair appeared. _YES! MUST TELL KAKASHI! Wait, what do I tell him? 'Hi Kakashi, I've watched you in an anime! Your best friend, Obito is actually the most evil man alive right now! Maybe besides the pedo but still very evil. And he planned revenge against you for killing Rin!' Oh well, I'll try it!_

Beth ran up to the grey blob of hair, and looked at him. _HOLY SHIT! IT'S ACTUALLY HIM! Okay, just talk to him, it'll be okay… _Beth stopped in front of Kakashi and was worried. _Maybe he'll kill me for telling him! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! BEST WAY TO DIE, EVER!_

"Is there something you want?" Kakashi looked bored. But doesn't he always? "I'm going to be late for seeing someone I haven't seen in a while."

"You're always late, a few extra minutes doesn't matter. Okay, I'm going to tell you something so don't kill me please. I really don't want to die, at least not now, I mean Gaara and… Anyway, just don't kill me! So, Obito is alive, and he's actually the leader of the Akatsuki. He formed the Akatsuki after he saw you kill Rin and now he's planning on killing all the jinchuuriki, including Naruto, and Gaara, to make a massive weapon and we need to go to Suna now and…"

"Obito is alive, you say?" Kakashi looked furious.

_I KNEW IT! HE IS GOING TO KILL ME RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN! FIND NARUTO!_

* * *

Beth arrived at the main gate, struggling for breath, and walked to the guards. "Is… Naruto… Back… yet…?"

Kotetsu was the one who answered out of the two "Not yet, He should be back soon though."

_What's with those two and gate duty? Damn author of Naruto needs an imagination when it comes to gate guards. I feel sorry for the guys… _"Okay… Thanks… For… Telling… Me… Need… More… Stamina…" Beth lay down on the ground, catching her breath for ten minutes until Izumo shouted out.

"Hey, Girl, Naruto's back!"

_YES I FINALLY GET TO MEET UZUMAKI/NAMIKAZE NARUTO! _The second Naruto walked through the gate, Beth was dragging him by the arm toward the Hokage tower.

"Wha…? Who are you? LET GO OF ME!"

_No wonder Sasuke calls him dobe. _"Gaara's your friend, right? So if you want him to live, shut up and come with me to the tower so we can stop the Akatsuki form ripping out the ichibi and killing Gaara. Oh, and he's their Kazekage now. So shut up."

"WAIT WHAT? ARE YOU THREATENING GAARA? WAIT KAZEKAGE? LET GO OF ME!"

_Oh my god! No wonder Sasuke left, I would rather live with a pedo than this moron. _"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'M GETTING A PICTURE OF WHEN YOU AND SASUKE KISSED AND IM GIVING IT TO BAA-CHAN, GOT IT DOBE?!" _Thank god he's quiet!_

Despite much struggling on Naruto's side, they reached the Hokage tower.

"Now dobe, shut up and tell me how the hell I get in this place!"

"How do you know where to go, but not how to get in?"

"BECAUSE I'VE SEEN THIS IN A FRICKING ANIME AND I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU NOW SHUT UP, TELL ME HOW TO GET IN OR I WILL RUN YOU OVER IN A CAR!"

"Fine, fine. It's that way. What's a car?"

"A mystical carriage from my dimension that hurts very much if I run blonde idiots over with it!"

* * *

**Okay. Can someone tell me how it was? Did it suck? I think I fail. Just let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're telling me, that we're in an anime, based on the life of Naruto, and the Akatsuki are trying to extract all the Bijuu from all the jinchuuriki, and make a massive weapon?" Tsunade looked pissed. Angry pissed and drunk pissed all in one.

"Well that and that Gaara is their next target and they're probably going to start killing him in about 5 or so hours. Oh and this is all because _someone_ *cough cough* Obito *cough cough* wanted to destroy all of Konoha after his best friend *cough cough* Kakashi *cough cough* killed his other best friend *cough cough* Rin *cough cough*. And they're trying to make a mass Bijuu weapon with them all. Oh and Ero-sennin's former student, Nagato, is the cover leader for them."

"I KNEW I WAS BETTER THAN SASUKE-TEME! THE ANIME IS ALL ABOUT ME!"

"Shut the hell up dobe! As I was saying, we need to go sort of save Gaara's life!"

"What do you mean by _sort of_?" If it were possible, Tsunade would have looked more pissed.

"Gaara dies for a couple hours, but Chiyo-baa sama un-kills him!"

_Un-kills him? This girl is even more stupid than Naruto in explaining stuff. Why did I decide to be Hokage? Damn Jiraiya._

"Well, I say we go. We need a trip to Suna for political reasons, and if the Akatsuki do come, then we rid the world of S-rank criminals."

"Can I come?" _Please, please, please, please! I WANNA SEE GAARA! Oh crap I sound like Naruto… BUT I STILL WANNA GO! _"And can I be a ninja? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" _say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes..._

"You can come, but I'll think about the ninja part."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS!"

* * *

There were five people in the group about to leave Konoha, Tsunade, Kakashi (still looking angry at Beth) **(A/N I made him angry because he thinks Beth lied to him about Obito being alive. I would be very pissed in his situation) **Naruto, who would have to be the most eager to go, Sakura, and Beth. Gai was supposed to go on the mission, but Beth managed to convince him that Lee was lost on whether to use the power of youth or not. Gai left immediately.

"Okay, we need to get there ASAP, so no breaks. No breaks it should take us a day. All clear? Let's go!"

"WAIT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU JUMP THROUGH TREES LIKE FRIKIN MONKEYS?!" silence was the only answer.

"Ummmm… Hello? OKAY IM NOT A NINJA NOW TELL ME HOW YOU BE MONKEYS!"

"It's just like walking, just through mid-air, okay?" Sakura was invisibly face-palming.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!"

* * *

"Hey, Naruto. Naruto? LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT NARUTO!" _This dobe… I just wanna learn a simple jutsu. Seriously, anything will do! I WANNA BE A NINJA! I don't wanna ask Tsunade, she's scary. I don't wanna ask Kakashi, he's annoyed at me. Sakura is an option, but she only knows medical jutsu. But there is he massive strength… Okay. I'll ask her! _

"Hey, Sakura. Can you tech me how to punch things to oblivion? Please? Naruto's off in some dream world and isn't listening."

"Do you have chakra? From what you've shown, it doesn't exactly look like you've had ninja training."

"Ummmm… Maybe? I dunno! I mean, you people have those chakra moving thingies and in my world we don't. So maybe."

"Well… How about a basic henge? It would show how much chakra you have, if you have any."

"I know the seal for it. Kind of, I've seen it in the start of the anime, but I remember it." _Okay Beth! This is your first jutsu. Kind of. I'm an idiot. The only other person who speaks to themselves is Sakura, and she has an inner. JUST DO IT ME!_

"Okay Ummmm… HENGE!"

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE ANOTHER ME?!"

"OI LOOK AT ME THERE'S TWO DOBES!"

"BETH! WHY DID YOU HENGE INTO NARUTO OF ALL PEOPLE?!"

"I DUNNO! WHEN I SHUT MY EYES THE DOBE'S FACE IS ALL I SEE! THE ANIME IS AFFECTING MEEEE!"

"One Naruto is annoying enough… Beth already acted like him and now she looks like him… Great…"

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!"

"Errr… Sorry Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

By the time the group arrived in Suna, it was already night.

"We're just in time. They'll arrive any moment." Just as Beth spoke, a massive white bird soared into sight.

"What in Kami's name dattebayo?"

"SHIT! RUN NOW! AKATSUKI!" Beth was worried. Truly worried. Hell, that's all she'd felt for the past day.

"Beth, tell me everything you know about these Akatsuki!"

"Ah, yeah. The one on the bird is called Deidara. He fights using long-ranged explosive clay attacks. He keeps the clay in two small pouches on his hips. The other is a creepy puppet fighter. He's called Sasori of the red sands. Former Sand ninja. All his weapons are coated in poison. His entire body is a puppet. He has a shell puppet, but his actual body is also a puppet. The only part that's real is his heart. If you kill the heart, you kill sasori. Their target is Suna Baku No Gaara. I would get three to fight the Akatsuki, Me and one other go find and explain to Gaara what's happening."

Tsunade pondered the situation. "Do as the girl says. Naruto, go with Beth. Everyone else, attack the bird!'

* * *

Explosions lit up the night as the bird and its rider were chidoried and pounded into oblivion.

"I gotta feel sorry for the bird. Sakura is really beating the shit out of it. Where's the Kazekage building?"

"It's the big thing in the middle…"

"Shut up dobe! Gaara's about to go fight. We can't let that happen!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE AFTER HIM! Crap, Naruto, yell. You seriously have the loudest voice I have ever heard. Get him to not attack." _Brace yourself Beth. This is going to hurt. He's yelling in 3…2…1..._

"**OI GAARA! STOP! DON'T ATTACK!** **THEY'RE AFTER THE BIJUU! DAMN IT GAARA DON'T ATTACK"** Naruto's voice got more than Gaara's attention. Half of Suna's population was staring at him. Gaara jumped down from the top of the Kazekage building and walked sullenly towards them.

"And why should I not? As Kazekage, I must protect the village. Konoha had no right to intervene."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! IF WE DIDN'T COME YOU WOULD'VE DIED! YOU STUPID IDIOT! CHIYO-BAA SAMA GAVE HER LIFE SO YOU COULD LIVE! AND AND AND…" Beth just realized. She had called Suna Baku No Gaara, a stupid idiot. In short, she was screwed. He would enjoy killing her.

"Oh, shit." Naruto had realized the idiot had called Gaara an idiot. Now she was dead. Well, not yet any way, but it wasn't long.

"What do you mean, 'gave her life'. She isn't dead." _THANK GOD! HE DIDN'T REALIZE I CALLED HIM A STUPID IDIOT! I'M GOING TO LIVE!_

"And I would not advise calling me a stupid idiot in the future. Things will get very bloody. Now someone tell me what's going on."

"Err… okay… So the Akatsuki are making a massive Bijuu weapon, and use it to destroy everything. To do this they kill you in the process and Chiyo-Baa Sama gives her life to bring you back to life. I know pretty much everything about everyone and I really really don't want anyone I can prevent for dying die and I think that they need help OH MY GOD MORGAN?!

* * *

**I wrote this chapter really quick because I had nothing better to do. And also I had another good fanfic idea and I can't write two things at once because it annoys me when people don't update because of another story. **

**:)**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!**


End file.
